


Out of Bounds

by greycoupon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s01e02 Deep Throat, F/M, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greycoupon/pseuds/greycoupon
Summary: Dana Scully ruminates on how far over the line she is willing to go to save Mulder.





	Out of Bounds

The only thing that surprised Dana Scully more about Fox Mulder was how she had behaved since she started working with him.

Scully believed in science more than anything. She saw the world in binaries of good and bad. Growing up as a Navy brat it had been drilled into her head that you followed orders and obeyed. The military and by extension the government were always the good guys.

While she had occasional minor rebellion in her life she always would come back to those defaults. The one “crazy” thing she ever did according to her parents was joining the FBI. Only Ahab would ever see being a federal agent as somehow rebelling.

Scully thought she knew how this assignment would go. Mulder was clearly nuts, everyone knew that. She would just document how ridiculous his investigations were and it would be a gold star for her FBI file. A stepping stone for her future career.

Then she ran into a problem. She actually met Mulder and worked with him. She discovered him as a person. He had out there beliefs but he was a damned, fine investigator. From the first case she saw things she could not explain, using the science and logic she held so dear. She also learned there were people in the government willing to do anything to cover things up.

But now, she had come to a tipping point. Before this point she had done everything she could to help Mulder but had still followed the rules. More or less. However, when faced with Mulder being missing she had surprised herself in how far she was willing to go.

Mossinger or whatever his real name was could help her find Mulder. So she had taken him hostage at gunpoint. It hadn’t mattered that he was a military or government agent, at that moment he was the key to getting her partner back and she would do anything to make that happen. She hadn’t thought about the professional or legal consequences. All she could think was Mulder, sitting on the floor of her hotel room a few weeks prior, vulnerable, sharing his personal tragedy. A special bond of trust had formed between them, it was unlike any work or romantic relationship she had ever had.

She was almost afraid to overthink the situation at this point as she would no doubt come to some uncomfortable realizations. As it is, many of her fundamental beliefs had already been shaken. That was enough for today. For now.


End file.
